Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising
' Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising' is a new movie. Summary Thomas and his friends must learn how to save Cybertron their own way when Unicron returns using Megatron's body as his new body to destroy his brother Primus. Plot Opening/Bumblebee's Promotion/Optimus and Wheeljack depart The film starts on Cybertron where the Autobots, Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends are having a celebration that involves Bumblebee getting a promotion for warrior class. Bumblebee kneels down and Optimus uses the Star Sabre to promote him. Bumblebee gets up and then the real party gets started with the Rainbooms performing their song Shine Like Rainbows. Twilight and Ryan dance to the music until Sci-Twi asks Ryan about what happened to Megatron. Ryan says "Dead. Not big surprise.". Sunset says that she wishes that Megatron was still alive, then she could teach him about friendship. Crash told Sunset that Megatron is gone and he's not coming back. Unicron revives and upgrades Megatron/Unicron's deal with Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) Meanwhile on Earth, Megatron lays dead at the bottom of the ocean. Then a voice in his head calls Megatron's name and then he opens his eyes to find to who he think to be Sunset but instead he saw Unicron. The giant Transformer of Chaos explains to Megatron that he survived the blast that Optimus gave him to the head and then he says that his lifeblood once flowed through Megatron's veins and Megatron says "Dark Energon." Then Unicron says that he has to use a vessel to get to Cybertron. Megatron asks if he will live again, to which Unicron replies that he will live only long enough to serve him. After the talk ends, Unicron uses his powers to revive Megatron and possessed him. They travel to Cybertron and Megatron gets to talk about Makuta helps out Unicron and Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) Skylynx and Darksteel confrontation/Ryan recruits the Elements of Insanity Ryan finds the Predacons/Unicron's return Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) creates the Evil Steam Team/Autobots VS Unicron Matau and the Skylanders make a plan/Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) attacks Predaking Crash fights Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) and Makuta/The Evil Steam Team VS Autobots Ryan makes robo-Bodies for Annoying Orange and his friends/The Birth of the Auto-fruit At Thomas finds Predaking/Unicron VS Thomas Rigby (EG) and Princess Odette find some weapons/The search for Skylynx and Darksteel The answer to stopping Unicron/Thomas meets Primus Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) gives the Evil Steam Team robot forms/Birth of the Evil Trainbots The Shadowbolts negotiate with Starscream and Shockwave Unicron VS Predacons/The Birth of the Terrorcons Legend of the Dark Spark/Omega Supreme and Trypticon's defeat The Autobots use the Nemesis/Knock Out tries to join the Autobots Optimus and Wheeljack get the AllSpark/Thomas tells Unicron's backstory Terrorcon battle/Starscream frees his fellow Decepticons/Knock Out joins the Autobots Optimus and Wheeljack return/The Unicron Trap Megatron disbands the Decepticons/Sunset volunteers to teach Megatron about friendship Optimus lets Thomas and his friends stay/Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone)'s death Post Credits: The Evil Steam Team and Starscream plot revenge Back on Earth, Trivia *??? will be good guest stars in this film. *This marks the first appearance of * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Opening/Bumblebee's Promotion/Optimus and Wheeljack depart *Unicron revives and upgrades Megatron/Unicron's deal with Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) *Makuta helps out Unicron and Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) *Skylynx and Darksteel confrontation/Ryan recruits the Elements of Insanity *Ryan finds the Predacons/Unicron's return *Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) creates the Evil Steam Team/Autobots VS Unicron *Matau and the Skylanders make a plan/Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) attacks Predaking *Crash fights Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) and Makuta/The Evil Steam Team VS Autobots *Thomas finds Predaking/Unicron VS Thomas *The search for Skylynx and Darksteel *The answer to stopping Unicron/Thomas meets Primus *Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone) gives the Evil Steam Team robot forms/Birth of the Evil Trainbots *The Shadowbolts negotiate with Starscream and Shockwave *Unicron VS Predacons/The Birth of the Terrorcons *Legend of the Dark Spark/Omega Supreme and Trypticon's defeat *The Autobots use the Nemesis/Knock Out tries to join the Autobots *Thomas tells Unicron's backstory *Terrorcon battle/Starscream frees his fellow Decepticons/Knock Out joins the Autobots *Optimus and Wheeljack return/The Unicron Trap *Megatron disbands the Decepticons/Sunset volunteers to teach Megatron about friendship *Optimus lets Thomas and his friends stay/Midnight Sparkle (Bad Clone)'s death *Post Credits: The Evil Steam Team and Starscream plot revenge Songs *Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters intro (for the intro) *Doctor Who Theme song (from Doctor Who the Movie) *Shine Like Rainbows *Under Our Spell *Everything is Awesome *My Past is not Today *Let the Rainbow Remind You *Weekend Whip *I'm a Martian (sung by Marvin the Martian) * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Non-Disney crossovers